Nightmares are Dreams
by Derpy Seahorse Genes
Summary: They've promised that dreams can come true-but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too./A story based on Treesicle's newest theory video and a massive AU I've had running in my head for a while. Rated T to be safe and don't question genres. One-shot


**A/N: Heyo! This is what I'll be posting for the New Year. Hope 2017 is much better then this train wreck. Don't fail me now! But anyways, this was partly inspired by Treesicle's new video about Sister Location, and partly inspired by a thing that's been running through my head the past couple of months. I haven't written anything about it yet so this'll be my first time. The story will also include that 'Child Experimentation' theory that's sort of been going around in the fandom. So yes, William Afton and Henry will be in this fic. But this story has NO connections to The Silver Eyes whatsoever. Any connections you may find are merely coincidental. With that said, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNaF, I don't own the theory, I don't own Treesicle's theory, and i don't own anything else in this story except for characterization and anything that isn't already owned by someone.**

* * *

 _Vision without action is a daydream._

 _Action without vision is a nightmare._

 _~Japanese proverb_

 _They've promised that dreams can come true-but forgot to mention that_

 _nightmares are dreams, too._

 _~Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Henry Schmidt was a peculiar child growing up.

He never got afraid by nightmares. Sure, whenever he had one he was a bit shook, but he never went to his parents' room to snuggle up in bed with them. He'd always lay in his bed and wait for sleep to lure him back in. The next day he'd draw what he saw. Granted they weren't the best drawings, but his parents could see they were a little too grotesque for a child his age. Henry would look up from his work and say, "You like it, right?" His parents would say yes, they did like it, but they didn't like the way he so calm drawing all this. He'd then make a confused face and walk off to go play with some of his other toys.

When he came back to the same spot they were always gone.

At age 7 his parents brought him to a doctor, concerned about all of this. When the doctor asked why he drew them he simply said, "Because I'll forget them. I don't want to forget them." When asked why Henry replied, "They're my friends."

His parents didn't question it any further.

* * *

Henry met William Afton a little over the age of 10.

The other was two years younger then him, but was smart. It's the main reason why they were in the same class. Henry was often avoided by the other children because of his interest in his nightmares, and they warned William to stay away from his too. The transfer student didn't listen to them however, and stomped right up to him. When he saw the drawings Henry had all he had to say was, "You're weird."

"Thank you." Henry replied.

"That was an insult."

"I know. I'm used to it."

And that short conversation blossomed a crazy but true bond with the two.

It was William who convinced Henry to build his nightmares. And he did. It wasn't perfect-the ears were off centered and the arms and legs were all the wrong lengths-but he was proud of his creation. He decided to call this one 'Fredbear'. A while after he made another one called 'Spring Bonnie'. And Henry kept making these figures till finally William suggested something interesting.

"Why don't we sell them?"

That's how for a month and a half Henry and William ran a successful business for the first time.

* * *

They changed by the time they reached the summer before high school started.

Henry started becoming more invested with robotics; his father was a mechanic so he learned most of it from him. He used the Afton's old shed as his workplace, all sorts of unfinished projects and tools and blueprints littering it floor to ceiling. William was becoming quite the charmer, using skillful words to get what he wanted. He usually used this to get things for Henry to continue working, but sometimes he did it for personal gain. "Can't always be there for you bud," the now taller one had put it.

But what mostly changed was that they-mainly Henry-met someone special.

The day started out with fine weather. Henry was once again working on another random project and William was there with him, mostly providing mindless commentary. That's when the younger realized that his family was missing a couple things and practically forced the other to help him buy them. As they were starting to head home a downpour suddenly came on and-to save themselves and the groceries-ran to the closest place they could to get out of it. Said place was an old abandoned church that miraculously still stood.

They weren't alone however.

"Oi, over here!"

Henry looked up, squinting to see through the water pouring down from the skies. He knew he should've stayed back at his 'workshop'. They could've easily gotten the things another time! Sighing angrily and clutching the paper bag closer to his chest Henry ran the final distance to wherever William was calling him from, ignoring the squishing that came with his wet soles. Once he realized he wasn't getting drenched anymore he let out a breath of air. "Finally," he said tiredly, dropping down on one of the benches. He turned to glare at his companion, who was standing of to the side looking at something.

"Geez, why'd you have to go and make us do this? Hey, Afton, I'm talking to you!"

"What Henry?" William turned from looking at the stained glass to give the other an unamused look. "If we didn't do it today we'd have to do it tomorrow. And you know-"

"That you're mother hates having to go buy things on the weekends. Yeah yeah, I get it. I'm just glad we're out of that crap."

Henry stood up and stretched, his wet clothing sticking to his frame even more. "I'm going to go take a look around. Maybe there's a furnace or something we can use to dry off with." Without hearing another word from the other he went of to the door in the back, wincing at the loud squeaking it gave. "Damn hinges," he swore. The area he was in was a short little corridor, a candle lit on the wall. "Okay, I can understand the hinges. But candles? Nope, no way. That's it. I'm out." The dark brunette turned to leave when he heard it.

A voice, soft and soothing, singing.

Like he was in a trance Henry began walking in the direction of it, curiosity getting the better of him. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and when it finally got loud enough he blinked. His surroundings were lit up well by the various candles placed around, and the room itself was big. A carved rectangular bath was placed in the middle, and the boy soon realized that the room was a bit misty. The singing stopped and he finally realized that the bath was filled. A splash resounded around the room and he finally looked up, red covering his cheeks in embarrassment.

A lady-maybe a bit older than he was-was sitting in the far side of the tub, not realizing he was there. Her white hair was covering her closed eyes, and her skin glowed creepily pale in the candle light. Thankfully she hadn't heard him and the water was high to cover-Henry shook his head. 'Don't think about that right now stupid!' He yelled at himself, ashamed for having such thoughts. He crept backwards slowly and jumped when he stepped on a pebble, the thing rolling and creating sound. Henry opened his eyes-since when did he close them?-and winced when he realized the other was looking at him.

Her eyes were pink, but in the subtle darkness of the room they looked more red. She cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?" She asked, voice soft spoken and crisp. Henry gulped, and stood straight, hands waving frantically.

"Oh, uh, I didn't mean to-! Well, actually I did, but, I didn't know you were bathing-I was following your voice and it's _really_ pretty and wonderful and-. Great now I'm rambling. I'm sorry I just wanted to find a place to dry off cause my friend and I ran in here while it was raining and if I knew such a...a...a _beautiful_ woman such as yourself was in here I probably wouldn't be here right now-"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Henry stopped, blinking at her accusation. When he finally realized what he said he made a whining noise, incoherent words flowing. The lady stood up and Henry was quick to cover his eyes, face burning. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod _she'snaked.'_ His thoughts were cut off by her speaking again. "Where is your friend?"

"He-He's in the main p-part of the church.."

"And your name?"

"H-Henry. Henry Schmidt."

"...I'd like to see your friend."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Neddy."

"N-Nice to meet you Neddy."

* * *

Neddy soon became known as Neddy Schmidt a couple years later.

Neddy wasn't really the 'brightest' person. She was smart, yes, very, but her social knowledge wasn't all that great. Despite that Henry had fallen head over heels for her; in hindsight it wasn't all that surprising. The albino was a natural charmer. Her looks and soft voice drew people in. What she said, however, was a different story. Those who were close enough to her heard things that matched what Henry saw in his dreams at night. "My nightmare in a daydream," the love struck boy would call her.

Neddy would happily agree with that statement.

And they were a happy couple. They lived in a house next to where Henry and William made a business together. A place called Fredbear's Family Diner. Henry made the attractions, two animatronics by the name of Fredbear and Golden Bonnie, and William handle the business part. They had children, three wonderful children. The oldest, Micheal, loved to pick on his younger brother Jack, and the only daughter by the name of Beckie often played as the mediator of the two. It all went wrong one day.

One day simply known as the Bite of '87.

* * *

It was hard, getting past the death of Jack.

Micheal holed himself up in his room, bearing the guilt was too much. Henry put himself into working on better animatronics. "More kid-friendly ones," he put it. William was too busy managing the shut down of two establishments and building two new ones. Beckie often tried to cheer her mother up by drawing pictures of what her father was building. "Look mummy," she say, and show her drawing to the mourning woman. "Her name's Circus Baby mummy! Daddy says he's building her just for me! He won't let me see her alone though."

Neddy would look down, and pick up the child to sit on her lap. "I'm sure he had every reason too, Beckie. Your father just wants you to be safe."

That night she rounded up her remaining children to have a 'sleepover' in the living room, the joyful sounds covering the young screams from the ground.

* * *

"Henry?" Neddy said, opening the door slowly.

"Yes?" Her husband turned, the almost complete chicken laying on the work table. "Does this have to do with what I've been doing?" Neddy nodded, a strange sense of fear crawling up her spine. Henry sighed, and walked up to the woman. She stepped back, but didn't try to push away from the hug. "Neddy~! You know this was going to happen sooner or latter." Neddy closed her eyes, waiting for the eventual pain to come. It did, but she didn't resist. She coughed up blood on her husband, and her eyes became heavy.

"I've always loved you, my sweet sweet Nightmare..."

* * *

"...mare?"

 _No._

"Ni...re?"

 _I don't want to wake up._

"Nightmare!"

Nightmare shot her eyes open, before settling on a glare to the person who interrupted her nap. She sat up on the couch she was on. "To what do I owe the pleasure of waking me up Plushtrap?" Plushtrap rocked on her heels for a bit, biting her lip.

"Well, to be honest the others noticed you were looking like you were having a nightmare and they sent me to check up on you." The little girl flashed a sheepish smile, and scratched her head a little. Nightmare sighed and patted the other on the head.

"I'm perfectly fine Plushtrap. Now, let's see how our little Mikey is handling his 'test', shall we~?"

* * *

 **OH. MY. GLOIFGUSJ. I did it.**

 **But yeah, this is my thing for the New Year. Things probably won't make sense but I'm sure you all can figure _something_ out.**

 **So, Happy New Year!  
**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
